jatuh
by caramelhae
Summary: pagi itu, vaughn bertemu dengan dewi pembawa kesialan. ・high school AU
**disclaimer: harvest moon (c) natsume**

* * *

Vaughn menyipitkan mata ametisnya, berusaha menghalau sinar mentari pagi yang agak menyilaukan. Dengan kedua telapak tangan tersimpan di kantong celana, pemuda berambut perak itu melangkah menyusuri jalan tanpa berkata-kata. Sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas yang tak gemar bersosialisasi, pergi ke sekolah tanpa ditemani teman berjalan bukanlah hal yang membuatnya keberatan. Daripada mendengar ocehan yang berisik tak karuan, ia lebih menikmati nyanyian para burung. Pagi ini pun, Vaughn menemukan kicauan para hewan mungil bersayap tersebut sebagai hal yang menenangkan.

Namun, seketika sebuah teriakan memecah ketenangan yang tercipta di benaknya

"Heeei, kamu, cowok berambut putih!"

Suara feminin yang tak familier melengking dari belakang, membuat Vaughn sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ragu-ragu.

"Iya! Kamu! Sini!"

Vaughn menaikkan sebelah alis.

Melihat Vaughn tak menampakkan pertanda akan beranjak dari posisi diamnya, si gadis asing berambut cokelat itu pun berinisiatif mendekati Vaughn. Dengan curiga, Vaughn mengamati penampilan gadis itu; berbeda dengan remaja-remaja lain yang berbalut seragam sekolah di pagi hari seperti ini, dia memakai _dress_ putih setengah paha yang dipadu _legging_ dengan warna serupa. Hm, dilihat dari setelan kasualnya, apakah dia mahasiswi? Tapi Vaughn merasa bila wajahnya terlalu muda untuk ukuran murid universitas. Hah. Sudahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengetahui alasan gadis ini menyetop dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Vaughn dengan tatapan _oh-ayolah-aku-tidak-punya-banyak-waktu_.

Gadis bermata biru itu menatap wajah Vaughn lekat-lekat. "Aku mau minta tolong …," kemudian ditunjuknya sebuah pohon besar yang terletak beberapa meter di belakang tempat mereka berdiri, "ambilkan syalku yang tersangkut dipohon."

"Hah?" Vaughn melempar pandangan pada kain panjang berwarna merah yang terkait di ranting pohon, lalu berganti menatap si gadis yang kini memasang raut memelas. Tanpa sedikit pun kepedulian terbit di hati, Vaughn melengos. "Maaf saja, sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Dihukum karena telat tidak termasuk dalam rencanaku hari ini. Permisi."

Lalu, serta-merta Vaughn berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu. Menolak permohonan seorang gadis yang sedang kesusahan, mungkin terlihat jahat. Tapi Vaughn tak peduli—toh gadis itu bukan siapa-siapa; menebar kebaikan kepada orang asing bukanlah gaya Vaughn.

Si lelaki apatis baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika suara renyah itu kembali memasuki telinganya.

"Heeei, kamu nggak membutuhkan ini?"

Vaughn menoleh lagi, dan matanya langsung menangkap sebuah benda familier yang tengah dilambai-lambaikan gadis itu. Lantas ia memeriksa bagian dalam tasnya, dan mendapati benda penting tersebut telah raib. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu melangkah sambil menyodorkan tangan. "Dompetku. Kembalikan."

Dengan gerakan cepat, gadis itu menyembunyikan dompet tersebut di balik punggungnya. "Nggak, sebelum kamu membantuku."

Vaughn mengangkat alis tak percaya. Ia bisa mendeteksi ancaman yang tersembunyi di balik senyum polos yang terpoles lebar di wajah si gadis peminta tolong. Hah. Mana mungkin Vaughn menyerah begitu saja dengan ancaman picisan seperti itu. Dengan sigap, ia berusaha menjangkau dompetnya, namun di luar dugaan, gadis itu punya refleks bagus. Ia melompat mundur menghindari Vaughn, dompet masih tersimpan rapi di belakang punggung mungilnya.

Dengan mimik ala murid sekolah dasar yang merajuk, gadis berambut cokelat itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Ayolah, tidak perlu main rebut-rebutan seperti ini. Lihat, orang-orang melihatmu dengan tatapan aneh," ujarnya sambil mengerling beberapa orang di kejauhan yang berbisik-bisik seolah sedang menyaksikan sebuah penyimpangan sosial. "Tolong saja aku, dan dompetmu kembali."

Dengus sebal terhempas ke udara. Vaughn mengernyit. Yang benar saja! Masa justru dia yang terlihat seperti pemuda jahat yang berusaha merebut benda milik seorang gadis?

"Kau—" dahi Vaughn terlipat-lipat "—dari mana pula mendapatkan dompetku?"

Si rambut cokelat menelengkan kepala. "Tadi jatuh. Dan kupikir, adalah suatu kebaikan bila aku mengembalikannya alih-alih menilapnya. Jadi wajar saja kan kalau aku minta tolong sebagai wujud balas budi?" paparnya inosen.

"Benarkah?" Vaughn skeptis; entah mengapa, ada firasat yang mendorongnya agar tidak lekas memercayai ucapan gadis di depannya ini.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, seperti bocah yang ketahuan mencuri mangga tetangga. "He he, sebenarnya nggak jatuh sih, cuma agak menyembul dari ritsleting tasmu yang terbuka. Kuambil saja, jaga-jaga kalau kamu nggak mau dimintai tolong."

Oh, Vaughn yakin bila ada pemaksaan yang tersembunyi di balik nada ceria dan senyum polos tersebut. Sekali lagi, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mendengus tak percaya. Baru bertemu, ia sudah di- _blackmail_ segala. Gadis ini, di balik tampang tanpa dosanya … sepertinya agak _trickster_. Vaughn berharap semoga ia tak bakal berurusan dengan orang semacam ini lagi di masa depan.

Sambil menajamkan pandangan, Vaughn mengancam, "Dompet itu berada di tanganku dalam hitungan tiga detik, atau kau berakhir di kantor polisi."

"Laporkan saja kalau berani!" Alih-alih merasa terintimidasi oleh _death glare_ yang dilayangkan Vaughn, gadis itu malah menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa takut.

Lah, malah menantang.

Vaughn menimbang-nimbang dalam hati. Kantor polisi jaraknya lima belas menit jalan kaki dari sini, terlalu boros waktu dan tenaga. Cih, tak ada pilihan lain, akan lebih efisien bila ia turuti saja kehendak gadis ini.

"Huh, apa boleh buat," ujar Vaughn tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan kesungkanannya.

Gadis berhelai cokelat itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Vaughn mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menimpuk wajah menyebalkan itu dengan sepatunya.

.

.

"Hoi, kau! Kaupikir sekarang pukul berapa, hah!? Kuharap kau punya alasan bagus di balik pelanggaranmu ini."

Gannon, guru olahraga mencakup penjaga gerbang sekolah, mendelik garang pada Vaughn; menuntut jawaban. Kilas kejadian—yang terjadi kurang dari sejam lalu—terbayang di benak Vaughn, membuat rasa jengkelnya beranak pinak.

 _Vaughn sudah berhasil menggenggam syal merah tersebut dan hendak menuruni pohon, namun—_

KRAK _._

— _ranting yang dipijaknya ternyata tak cukup kuat, patah begitu saja. Alhasil, Vaughn jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi pantat menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu._

 _Dongkol setengah mati, Vaughn pun langsung pergi bersungut-sungut setelah melemparkan syal sialan itu ke wajah si gadis dan merebut dompetnya kembali; mengabaikan si biang kerok yang beteriak-teriak minta maaf di belakangnya._

" _Maaf! Eh, sebenarnya kamu jatuh karena kecerobohanmu sendiri sih ... tapi kali akan kulakukan sesuatu untuk menebusnya!"_

 _Vaughn mendecih dan mempercepat langkahnya. Hah, seperti mereka akan bertemu lagi saja. Tidak, terima kasih, Vaughn tidak butuh pertemuan kedua atau ketiga atau seterusnya._

" _O ya, kuharap kamu punya stok kepercayaan diri yang banyak, ya! Ahhaahaha!"_

 _Seruan minta maaf tanpa tedeng aling-aling berubah jadi gelak tawa yang membahana. Fix, gadis ini otaknya miring, Vaughn menarik kesimpulan._

Dengan gurat dongkol mewarnai wajahnya yang memang jutek dari jabang bayi, Vaughn menyahut, "Aku bertemu seorang alien kemudian aku jatuh."

Tangannya menutupi bagian belakang celananya; ada robekan lumayan besar yang jadi bukti konkret kecelakaan naas tadi pagi.

Kesialan bertubi-tubi didapatnya di pagi yang seharusnya cerah dan damai, semua berkat gadis itu dan syal terkutuknya. Vaughn membuat catatan batin, jangan pernah menolong orang asing lagi, terutama yang matanya biru dan rambutnya cokelat.

.

.

Vaughn sudah bisa mengurangi (sedikit) dendamnya pada si dewi pembawa kesialan, ketika tiba-tiba wajah itu muncul lagi di depannya. Bukan di jalan seperti waktu itu, melainkan di dalam kelas. Auranya tak beda. Benar-benar gadis itu—penampilannya pun sama persis dari ujung rambut sampai mata kaki, cuma kali ini, di tubuhnya melekat kemeja putih berlapis blazer hitam plus rok lipat-lipat pendek, seragam perempuan sekolah ini. Berarti—

"Perkenalkan, aku Chelsea! Aku baru pindah ke kota ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya, teman-teman!"

Dengan penuh percaya diri, gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas dengan tanpa canggung, dan sepasang mata biru lautnya berhenti beberapa detik pada Vaughn. Sambil tersenyum tanda mengenal, Chelsea berkedip pada Vaughn; membuat lelaki itu langsung merinding bak disapa setan.

Yang benar saja ….

Vaughn mendapat firasat kalau ke depannya, teman sekelas barunya ini akan berbuat ulah lagi dan banyak menyusahkannya.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

pojok orichalc:

ahaha, jadi ini semacam pertemuan pertama kayak di shoujo manga/drama korea gitu. saya demen aja sih bayangin valsea high school AU, soalnya eneng chelsea pasti cakep kalo pake seragam sekolah macem seifuku e he he #relevan  
btw ini end, soalnya kondisi otak dan real life lagi ngga memungkinkan buat nulis multichap :')


End file.
